


Моя жизнь - Анекдот: роман Стивена Г. Роджерса

by Murzick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, But hes also head boy, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gender Fluid Bruce Banner, Grey-romantic Steve Rogers, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Bucky, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Education, Slytherin Steve Rogers, Transgender Tony Stark, human sexuality, or rather
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murzick/pseuds/Murzick
Summary: Баки просто худший.Основано на подсказке: "Я староста, и меня попросили сделать презентацию о безопасном сексе, а ты не перестаешь задавать мне неудобные вопросы, чтобы смутить меня, пожалуйста, прекрати, я знаю, что ты знаешь ответ, мы делали это прошлой ночью."





	Моя жизнь - Анекдот: роман Стивена Г. Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Life Is A Joke (A Novel By Steven. G. Rogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108376) by [pansexualorgana (MaximumMarygold)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumMarygold/pseuds/pansexualorgana). 



Старост школы из Слизерена не бывало еще со времен директора Фьюри, поэтому Стив был абсолютно уверен, что Фьюри их разыгрывает.  
  
«Сэр?» – Сказал Стив, глядя на столь же ошеломленную Пеппер Поттс (Староста школы - Гриффиндор).  
  
«Ты слышал меня.»  
  
Да, да, Стив слышал его громко и отчетливо, и в этом-то и  _была проблема_. Он открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, пытаясь свыкнуться с этой идеей. «Я, как бы, надеялся, что ослышался.» – пробормотал он.  
  
Фьюри не впечатлился. Красные щеки Пеппер не помогли, и  _тогда_ , тогда Стиву пришлось смириться с тем, что ему придется стоять перед третьим, четвертым и пятым курсами и разговаривать на тему  _секса_.  
  
Когда Стив был младшекурсником, у них такого точно не было.  
  
Баки смеялся, пока не скатился с кровати Стива, держась за живот и открыто рыдая в каменный пол. Стив пнул его ногой. Баки заржал сильнее, со стороны могло показаться, что у него судорожный припадок.  
  
Стив бы забеспокоился, если бы Баки не был таким  _придурком._  
  
«Я говорю тебе не делать ничего глупого, – Баки пытался отдышаться, – а ты идешь и становишься старостой школы и _профессором по сексуальному образованию_ ».  
  
«Я хочу развода». Стив скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, глядя в потолок. Единственный плюс во всем этом кошмаре заключался в том, что, будучи старостой школы, он получил свое собственное жилье, отделенное от остальных общежитий, поэтому, по крайней мере, остальная часть факультета не должна быть посвящена в последнюю главу книги  _"Моя жизнь – Анекдот: роман Стивена. Г. Роджерса."_  
  
Баки фыркнул и перекатился на спину: «Ты не можешь развестись со мной. Я с Хаффлпаффа.»  
  
Посмотрев исподлобья на надоедливого брюнета в желтом свитере, растянувшегося на его полу, Стив поджал губы: «Какое это имеет отношение к чему-либо?»  
  
«Я  _милый_.»  
  
Объективно – или не очень объективно – Баки был бы намного милее, если бы не сделал целью своей жизни подкалывать Стива при каждом удобном случае. Когда Стив получил значок старосты с письмом на пятом курсе, он понял, что это начало конца. Особенно, когда Баки взглянул на него и взвыл от радости.  
  
Разве Хаффлпаффцы не должны быть  _преданными_?  
  
Что, вероятно, было несправедливой придиркой к Баки. Он был непоколебимо верным. Первый курс оказался просто катастрофой, Стив был еще ребенком, и никто, кроме Баки, не хотел с ним дружить, а на школу напала Гидра.  
  
(И волшебный мир отказывался верить, что Гидра вернулась.)  
  
А потом на втором курсе, Стив все еще был маленьким, у него появилось больше друзей, хотя Баки оставался лучшим из них, и Гидра напала на школу.  
  
(И волшебный мир отказывался верить, что Гидра вернулась)  
  
Потом Баки словил Империус от кого-то из _Гидры_  на четвертом курсе, но он сумел вырваться, потому что  _он знал своего Стиви._  
  
(И волшебный мир  _все еще_  отказывался верить, что Гидра вернулась.)  
  
(А потом Стив чуть не потерял веру в человечество.)  
  
_И тогда_  брат Тора чуть не захватил весь мир.  
  
(Этому волшебный мир верил. Ну, еще бы.)  
  
Этот список можно продолжать и продолжать, одна катастрофа за другой, Стив взрослел, Фьюри сфальсифицировал свою смерть, два магических робота, которые пытались захватить весь мир ( _чтоб тебя, Тони_ ). И каждый раз, даже когда у Стива не оставалось ничего, у него был Баки.  
  
«Я требую развод,» — повторил Стив, хотя определенно не имел это в виду.  
  
А вот с Наташей он бы развелся. И забрал бы всю коллекцию шоколадных лягушек, чтобы ее позлить. Она умела хранить нарочито бесстрастное выражение лица, но определено смеялась над его страданиями. Смех был в ее глазах.  
  
По крайней мере, у нее хватало такта, чтобы делать это утонченно. В отличие от Сэма. С Сэмом он тоже собирался развестись. Ему нужно было связаться с адвокатом.  
  
«Ты собираешься использовать сленг или научные термины?» – невинно спросила она, заправив за слегка заостренное ухо прядь ярко-рыжих волос.  
  
«Что?» – пробормотал Стив, когда Баки, стоящий слева, снова разразился смехом.  
  
«Ну, знаешь, – она продолжила тщательно наносить темный лак на ноготь правого большого пальца, – ты собираешься назвать это "фелляция" или "минет"? Вагина или киска?»  
  
Лицо Стива покраснело. Он мог  _чувствовать_  это. Он все еще краснел, как в одиннадцать лет, когда Пегги Картер пришла навестить его в больничном крыле и поцеловала его в синяк на щеке. Он краснел, начиная с груди и до самых корней волос. И было  _невозможно_  это скрыть.  
  
«Вау, – сказала Ванда, опускаясь на диван рядом с Баки, ее желто-черный галстук был уже развязан, а края рубашки выпущены поверх юбки, - кто поджег Роджерса?»  
  
«Если ты не перестанешь дразнить его, это он тебя подожжет», - мудро сказала Пеппер, устраиваясь в кресле напротив Наташи и взмахивая палочкой, чтобы призвать к себе бутылочку алого лака: «А я ему помогу. Знаешь ли, мне тоже придется принимать участие в этом фиаско.»  
  
Пеппер нравилась Стиву. Официально. Даже если Тони втащился в общую комнату за ней с запрещенной бутылкой, где якобы был тыквенный сок, а на самом деле определенно огневиски.  
  
«Привет, дорогой, — сказала Пеппер, осматривая края ногтей, чтобы убедиться, что лак не размазался, — Я думала, что у студентов Рэйвенкло сегодня тренировка?»  
  
Тони легкомысленно усмехнулся, взъерошил свои волосы, пробежав по ним пальцами, и посмотрел прямо на Стива: «Мы тренировались. Но когда я услышал, что ты и Капитан-сосулька должны делать завтра вечером, я отменил тренировку, чтобы насладиться моментом.»  
  
Паника, подобной которой Стив никогда не испытывал - что было впечатляюще, учитывая огромное количество угрожающих жизни ситуаций, в которых он оказывался – охватила его: «Вы  _не придете_ , не так ли, ребята?» Мероприятие было обязательным только для третьего, четвертого и пятого курсов. Вся группа его друзей была освобождена.  
  
«Конечно, мы придем!» Тони хихикнул: «Кстати, отличное слово. Но на самом деле, мы бы не пропустили это ради всего мира. Даже для Брюса ваша лекция стоит на первом месте по важности, прямо перед библиотекой.»  
  
Стив застонал, опустив голову на плечо Баки и проклиная свою удачливость. И своих друзей. На самом деле, они ужасны.  
  
Худшие люди.  
  
А потом рука Баки обняла его шею сзади, и кто-то, возможно, Наташа, наколдовал одеяло для них двоих, пока Ванда тихо отчитывала Тони на румынском языке. Клинт прибыл с небольшой помпой, выкрикнув приветствие, за которым последовал грохот его слуховых аппаратов, падающих на столик, потому что после целого дня занятий в компании друзей он мог спокойно читать по губам и общаться жестами. Послышался шорох книг и мучительный вздох, когда Сэм, наконец, решил написать сочинение о Древних Рунах - за целых четырнадцать часов до момента сдачи.  
  
Возможно, все  _не так плохо_.  
  
«Итак, я слышал, что Роджерс должен устроить нам беседу о сексе,» - внезапно сказал Клинт. Громко.  
  
А, нет, не берите в голову.

***  
  
Всякий раз, когда Пеппер входила в помещение, Стив всегда мог поклясться, что где-то только что заиграла песня Хэлзи. Она переоделась по случаю, надев отглаженный белый костюм вместо обычной школьной мантии и убрав волосы с лица, зачесав их назад. Стив почти чувствовал себя безвкусно одетым в сравнении с ней.  
  
Но затем Баки оценивающе прошелся взглядом по груди Стива, обтянутой темно-синей рубашкой, и тихо свистнул, так что, по крайней мере, он выглядел  _неплохо_.  
  
«Стив, - Пеппер тепло поздоровалась с ним, когда поднялась на кафедру, где он уже неловко переминался, - ты выглядишь так, словно тебе только что сказали, что мы сейчас сразимся с венгерским хвосторогом.» Она улыбалась, ее глаза блестели от света свечей. По-видимому, она преодолела все свои тревоги прошлой ночью: «Расслабься».  
  
Расслабься. Да, конечно. Хорошо. Он просто собирался расслабиться, расправить плечи и выкрикнуть слово «Пенис!» собравшимся  _детям_ , ждущим, когда они начнут.  
  
На самом деле. Это была не плохая идея. Это определенно привлекло бы их внимание. И это поможет разрядить обстановку. Бросив взгляд на Пеппер, криво усмехнувшись и быстро наложив звуковые чары на себя, Стив открыл рот.  
  
« **ПЕНИС**!»  
  
И когда Пеппер быстро прикрыла рот рукой, и ее плечи задрожали, и пара сотен собравшихся подростков посмотрели на него в абсолютном шоке, Стив не мог перестать улыбаться. Это определенно заставило их всех посмотреть на него.  
  
Что было хорошо. Верно? Этого он и добивался.  
  
«Теперь, когда я привлек ваше внимание, - сказал он, мягко откашлявшись, - я полагаю, вы знаете, зачем все это?»  
  
Когда младшие студенты только покивали, сзади раздался громкий протяжный голос – «Да, мистер Роджерс», который заставил Стива нахмуриться в общем направлении всех своих знакомых, в частности, Баки.  
  
«Мы здесь не для того, чтобы смущать вас, – мягко вмешалась Пеппер, сделав несколько шагов вперед и оказавшись почти плечом к плечу со Стивом во всем своем блеске. Она сказала свое заклинание, пока Стив привлекал внимание. — просто чтобы предоставить информацию».  
  
Кивнув в знак согласия, Стив улыбнулся самой ободряющей улыбкой: «Основные моменты. Начнем с сексуальности или ее отсутствия, потому что, я лично знаю пару таких учеников, которые могут вам сказать, что отсутствие сексуального влечения _совершенно_  нормально, и это ни при каких обстоятельствах не означает, что с вами что-то не так».  
  
«Но если вы примете решение вступать в половые акты, - Пеппер осветила помещение своей солнечной улыбкой с ямочками - мы хотим убедиться, что вы делаете это безопасно и что все, кто принимает в этом участие, дали согласие».  
  
«Согласие это не сексуально, – твердо заявил Стив, – согласие это  _обязательно_ ». Он сделал паузу после своего заявления, наблюдая, как более чем несколько человек чувствуют себя неловко под его пристальным вниманием. И хорошо. Люди - в не зависимости от их гендера - которые, казалось, не понимали, что от одной этой идеи его тошнило.  
  
«Мы также кратко рассмотрим гендерную идентичность, - сказала Пеппер через мгновение. - Но поскольку мы со Стивом чувствуем себя комфортно с тем полом, в котором мы родились, я получила разрешение Тони Старка и Брюса Беннера - да, поднимите руки, пожалуйста, назвать вам их имена. Они оба учатся на факультете Рэйвенкло и будут рады поговорить с вами, ответить на ваши вопросы и помочь вам прояснить любые проблемы, которые могут у вас возникнуть в отношении гендерной дисфории и тому подобного».  
  
«Я трансгендерный мужчина, - донесся голос Тони, он помахал Пеппер и Стиву на сцене, - а замок, на самом деле, распознает ваш преобладающий гендер».  
  
Девушка в галстуке Хаффлпаффа кивнула: «Он пускает меня в общежития девочек, - тихо сказала она, - Я транс».  
  
Тони засиял и просочился сквозь толпу, чтобы хлопнуть ее рукой по плечу: «Я думаю, это первый раз, когда ты говоришь это вслух, А.»  
  
А просто застенчиво улыбнулась и опустила голову, когда Брюс заговорил.  
  
«Я идентифицирую себя как гендерфлюида, - сказал(а) он/она, - я могу войти в любое общежитие, и для меня в обоих есть кровати».  
  
Стив не мог сдержать улыбку - он и не хотел. Все шло куда лучше, чем он ожидал. Никто не сказал ничего трансфобного, никто не выглядел неловко. Это было  _прекрасно._  
  
«Спасибо, Брюс, - сказал он, - а что касается сексуальности, я сам бисексуал, но я и грей-романтик, что может быть непонятным моментом». Он сделал паузу, чтобы слушатели это осознали. «Романтическое влечение и сексуальное влечение не одно и то же».  
  
Формально, Фьюри сказал ему и Пеппер поговорить только о безопасном сексе. Но для них единственным способом иметь  _безопасный секс_  было владение информацией о сексе. Так что они собирались как можно подробнее рассмотреть все вопросы.  
  
«Я - асексуалка, которую упомянул наш золотой мальчик, - Наташа лениво помахала рукой в воздухе, - но я испытываю романтическое влечение». Клинт, где бы он ни находился - вероятно, на стропилах или в каком-то другом, столь же нелепом месте - издал восхищенный свист.  
  
«Пансексуал, - сказал Тони, и, выдержав паузу, добавил, - а так же панромантик. И в полиаморных отношениях.» Он незаметно протянул руку и переплел пальцы с Брюсом.  
  
«Гей, черт побери,» - сказал Баки, подмигнув нескольким молодым девушкам, которых это явно расстроило. «Извините».  
  
Пеппер прочистила горло, пока в зале не начался полный хаос - сам Стив уже видел, как люди открывают рот. Как его тетя любила говорить, его сердце радовалось, когда он видел  _разнообразие_  в комнате, и, кроме того, люди встречали таких же, как они. Но у них будет время познакомиться и поговорить после собрания.  
  
«Вы можете обсудить это позже, - твердо сказала она, - и теперь, когда вы уже знаете, что влечение может быть самым разным», здесь она сделала паузу, чтобы обвести нежным взглядом всех собравшихся друзей. «Фьюри попросил нас сделать эту презентацию, чтобы мы могли просто объяснить…» Пеппер, похоже, не знала, как закончить.  
  
«Роджерс и Поттс собираются вам, ребята, про секс рассказывать, - выкрикнул Клинт, сидя на вершине горгульи возле центра стены, - так что замолчите и обратите внимание, потому что я, например, не могу дождаться услышать, как капитан Роджерс из Тайного рыцарского общества произнесет слово "клитор"».  
  
Стив мог бы заплакать.  
  
«Я думаю… - ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы прокашляться, когда его лицо стало ярко-красным, - Я думаю, что Пеппер и я решили каждый заняться анатомией, с которой мы наиболее знакомы».  
  
«О да, - громко сказал Баки, - Стив и влагалище не совместимы. Не думаю, что он касался хоть одного, кроме того, из которого вышел.»  
  
_Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс!_  
  
Самое худшее было еще впереди.

***  
  
«Я  _просто спрашиваю_ , - утверждал Баки, хотя он определенно  _не просто_  спрашивал, - почему они называют простату мужской точкой G? Я имею в виду, разве не больше смысла называть ее мужским клитором - и, кроме того, разве вам не кажется, что это немного трансфобно - называть его  _мужским_? Я уверен, что в комнате есть по крайней мере одна женщина с простатой.  
  
«Клитор и головка полового члена сделаны из одного и того же материала, Баки,»: Стив процедил сквозь зубы. Хотя ему нечего было сказать по поводу маркировки гениталий мужскими или женскими. Он собирался перескочить эту тему.

***  
  
«Парень такого размера не может так согнуться».  
  
Баки прекрасно знал, что парень такого размера  _может_  так согнуться, потому что Стив согнул _Баки_  так вчера вечером.

***  
  
«Роджерс, это лекция или стрип-шоу?»

***  
  
_«Господи, Стив, я звоню твоей маме!»_

***  
  
«Ты целовал Пегги этим ртом?»  
  
Пегги, совершенная женщина, которой она была, дала подзатыльник тупой голове Баки, пока ее девушка Энджи хихикала, прикрыв рот рукой.

***  
«Черт возьми, нет, это абсолютно невозможно. Брюс, иди сюда, большой парень, сегодня он все еще парень, верно? - мы собираемся доказать, что Роджерс несет чушь».

***  
  
_«Пеппер!»_  Тони взвизгнул, вслепую наклонился вперед и закрыл глаза А. «Некоторым из этих детей всего тринадцать лет!»  
  
«Это влагалище, Тони, - вздохнула Пеппер с бесконечно бОльшим терпением, чем чувствовал Стив, - у половины населения есть такое».

***  
  
«Ты собираешься заставить нас надевать презерватив на банан?» Глаза Баки загорелись ликованием.

***  
  
Каким-то образом всё это вылилось в соревнование между семикурсниками, поспорившими, кто сможет правильно применить презерватив самым диковинным образом.  
  
Клинт победил, а Стив понятия не имел, как, даже с помощью магии, ему удалось проделать этот трюк с рогаткой.

***  
  
_«Они с запахами?»_  
  
***

  
«Ты же знаешь, что эти штуки далеко не так эффективно защищают от болезней и беременности, как магия, верно?»  
  
«Да, Баки.»  
  
«Хорошо, потому что ты тратишь много времени, показывая нам маггловский способ сделать это».  
  
«Некоторым людям нравятся презервативы, Баки».  
  
_«Кому?»_

***  
  
К тому моменту, когда младшие студенты вышли из школы, вероятно, они были гораздо более травмированы, чем следовало бы, потому что у  _кого-то_ (Баки) возникли вопросы обо всем, а  _кого-то другой_  (Тони) считал своим долгом указывать, как надо, Стив уже был готов проскользнуть в коридор третьего этажа на правой стороне и попробовать погладить Пушка.  
  
«Я хочу развода,» - твердо сказал он Баки.  
  
В ответ Баки поцеловал его, губы растянулись в самую большую людоедскую ухмылку, которую Стив когда-либо видел.  
  
Вернее, не видел.

***  
  
Несколько дней спустя в постели Баки в общежитии Хаффлпаффа появились телефонные номера трех независимых адвокатов по бракоразводным процессам (потому что Ванда помогала, но это было нормально, потому что она обычно была на стороне Стива).

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моей бете Sternritter_Rex, без него этот перевод был бы гораздо, гораздо хуже)


End file.
